Don't Wake Me when I'm Dreaming
by PropsCrewHead
Summary: Prompt via tumblr: Marian returning was just a horrible nightmare and Robin comforts/reminds Regina of his love after ;) Hope you like it, please read & review!


**A/N: First Outlaw Queen fanfic! Prompt came from Anon on tumblr, so thanks anon! Also if you would like to leave prompts do so and I'm thinking of for each one shot have a song to go with it. I also apologize if the scene isn't entirely accurate to a T. I really couldn't stand to watch it again, because my heart still hurts a month later. So this is all from memory. This is unbeta'd as I haven't found one yet, so I apologize for any mistakes! I reread a couple times, sooo anyways here you go! If you would like to get in touch with me on tumblr, my name is crazyviolaplayer.**

**For this one: Gotta Figure this Out by Erin McCarley**

**Prompt: Here's an OQ prompt: Marian returning was just a horrible nightmare and Robin comforts/reminds Regina of his love after ;)**

* * *

Everything had been going fantastic after the defeat of Zelena; Snow was home recovering with the baby whose name had yet to be announced, Henry had been enjoying spending time with Regina, "trying to make up the missing year" as he put it, and the rest of Storybrooke was relatively calm. Earlier in the day, Henry had gone over to the apartment to spend some time with Emma before the get together at Granny's, leaving Regina alone before she was meeting Robin and Roland at the ice cream parlor. She was just putting the final touches on her hair when the doorbell rang, sighing she set the flat iron down and went to get it.

When she opened the door she was not expecting who was standing on the other side of the door.

"Robin," she said surprised, her hair was half up in a hair clip waiting to be passed over with the flat iron, her dress was on and her feet were bare. "What are you doing here?"

"Well someone was impatient to see you so I thought we'd stop by and instead of meeting you there, walk down together." He replied, observing her current state. "We can leave you to get ready and just let you get ready."

"No, no, stay. I was almost finished anyway." Regina let the boys slide past her and received a giant hug around the legs from Roland.

"Well hello to you too," she smiled down at him, brushing his darks curls from his forehead; she placed a kiss there and then retreated back up to her bathroom to finish her hair. She wasn't surprised when she heard the pitter-patter of tiny feet, followed by larger ones follow her in.

Robin and Roland sat in the middle of her bed, watching as she finished the last of her hair. Once she had straightened the last bit, she walked out into the bedroom, picking up Roland from the bed; he let out a squeal of delight at being in the former Queen's arms and walked down the stairs with Robin following behind.

"Gina!" Roland squealed in her ear when she tickled his sides. Regina placed the four year old down on the floor to put her heels on; Robin helped her into one of her favorite black leather coats.

The three of them walked down to the ice cream parlor where Roland got a chocolate waffle cone and Regina had the smallest dish of chocolate as well before the head to Granny's. Roland walked ahead of them into the diner when Robin stopped her and twirled her into a kiss. So _maybe_ Snow was right, she was smitten. (Like Regina would ever tell that) The couple stood there for a few moments before walking in, Robin went to find them a booth while Regina just looked around slightly at the room filled with people, in the corner was Emma and Hook, with a woman she had no idea who she was but from looks was petrified of the raven haired woman standing in the diner.

Regina watched as Emma soothed the woman's fears and the three of them approached the Queen, out of the corner of her eye she saw Robin get up. Emma began to introduce her when she heard Robin say, "Marian," and the couple embraced. It literally felt like someone had sucker punched her in the gut. If Robin had said anything else, she really didn't know because right now she was focused on the blonde whose face looked like a mix of terror and sadness.

The brief exchange between the Queen and the Savior was that, brief. Regina turned sharply on her heel and left the diner, the want to be alone and have no one bother her was needed. Images flashed through her mind of the dark haired woman Emma had brought back and then it clicked. She killed her, well the Evil Queen had killed Maid Marian and for what, because the woman would not give up/did not know Snow White's location? Then her mind went to Roland and her heart hurt even more knowing she was a reason that sweet boy grew up without a mother. Once she made it home she collapsed on her bed and finally let herself cry.

Whether it was the fact she now felt guilty for something that happened years ago, her relationship with Robin, or a combination of things, she would never know. But what she did know was Marian would tell Robin how the Evil Queen killed her and that Robin would not want anything at all to do with her. Once she finally let herself close her eyes she fell asleep with images of Robin coming after her with an angry mob close behind him.

* * *

Regina bolted upright in bed, jostling the man who lay beside her awake. It was summer in Storybrooke and boy was it hot, the former Queen was in light shorts and a tank top, with her window open slightly letting the air into her room. She was covered in a thin layer of sweat and looked over to the man who was beginning to wake up.

"R'gina, whas wrong?" the man said, his voice slurred from sleep.

"Nothing," she lied. By now he was fully awake; he sat upright and saw her trying to catch her breath, her hand over her chest.

"Please don't lie to me at," he paused looking at the time. "2:30 in the morning." He placed his hand her shoulder; his moved against the tense muscles hoping it would relax her.

"I had a dream. That somehow Zelena's time portal opened and…Emma and Hook went back in time, but instead of coming home empty handed, they came back with Marian and you…you left me," she took a deep breath. "And…apparently I killed her." Regina ended softly. Robin was taken aback for a moment; there was no way Regina could have killed her, Marian had died from complications during childbirth.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her against his chest. Due to the heat, he was sleeping shirtless and Regina in return wrapped her arms around him, feeling his chiseled muscles beneath her hands.

"You didn't kill Marian," he whispered in her hair. "She died giving birth to Roland." Regina let out a shaky breath, squeezing against him, as if to make sure he was real.

"It felt so real, Robin. I don't know what I would do if you left me. I'd be absolutely devastated if that ever happened."

Robin pulled her face between his hands and looked into those deep brown orbs he was fortunate enough to see every day, her eyes shined with unshed tears and he brushed his thumbs against her cheek.

"I will never leave you, I can promise you that. I love you so much sometimes I wonder if this even real. That I get the opportunity to go to bed and wake up next to you every day and hold you and love you the way you deserve. I find myself wondering what would've happened if the curse hadn't been cast. Would we have ever met? And I feel like in every universe, every time period, we would have." He placed a kiss against her forehead, and then placed his against hers. "So I will say it again Regina Mills, I love you. And please don't be afraid to tell me what haunts your dreams at night."

"I won't be Regina Mills for much longer," she whispered with a watery chuckle. "I love you too, Robin. And I'm going to try to make sure I let you in more." Regina smiled at him before he guided her to lie down. She placed her head over his heart and let his heartbeat lull her to sleep, and for the first time in a while had an actual good sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like it! Lemme know in a review or message! It was prompt via tumblr again...so yeah!:) SJ out.**


End file.
